


Voltron: The Musical

by szokebettina11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Dancing and Singing, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Musicals, Swearing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szokebettina11/pseuds/szokebettina11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins of Voltron went to a planet called Note. They defeated the Garla but the planet has powers. Powers that can control your mind and body.</p>
<p>(Basically it's a musical crack fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's really dumb, I'm sorry!

It all started with a planet called Note. The Garla had taken over it and it was time to clean it with Voltron. It was surprisingly easy and it looked like the Garla were just waiting for them to show up and they have an excuse to flee. It was suspicious but they shrugged it off because team Voltron was really tired of that planet. Somehow they heard singing and music but after a while it was annoying. They had a strange feeling but it didn't seem important so they shrugged it off.

The next morning Allura woke up first and she heard a music again. She thought that she had been still dreaming but it was impossible. She immediately sat up and stretched her arms. Her hair was brushed. She has a really big hair so it's strange to wake up with it being smooth.

“ _Little town, it’s a quiet village ev’ry day like the one before”_ she putted her hand on her mouth to shut herself up but she continued to sing. “ _Little town full of little people waking up to say”_ she finally stopped and went to the living room.  Suddenly Shiro’s door opened.

“ _Bonjour!”_ he shouted then he looked really confused. “What?” asked from himself.

“ _Bonjour!_ ” shouted Coran while he was opening his door. He thought it was absolutely normal even though he didn’t know what he had just said.

“ _Bonjour!_ the next was Pidge. She was surprised then she immediately knew what was going on. “Why are we singing from Beauty and The-“she couldn’t finish because Keith interrupted her with his _Bonjour_. Hunk followed him and of course, the last was Lance.

“ _There goes the baker with his tray, like always the same old bread and rolls to sell. Ev’ry morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town.”_ Allura continued to sing.

“ _Good morning, Princess!_ ” greeted her Coran.

“Why are we singing _Belle_? Are we showing Disney to Allura and Coran?” asked Lance with a tired voice while he was rubbing his eyes.

“ _Good morning, Monsieur!_ ” answered Allura to Coran. She was delighted but when her verse was over she felt confused as hell. “What is happening?” she was frightened and weirded out because she didn’t know that she could sing like that.

“ _And where are you off to, today?_ ” Coran was still calm like it was really natural to speak with a background music.

“ _The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-“_ what was she talking about? She didn’t even know what a bookshop was!

“ _That’s nice. Hunk! The baguettes! Hurry up!_ ” he shouted and Hunk with a weird look on his face ran out to make their breakfast.

“ _Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_ ” sang the Paladins. They just couldn’t finish the song and it was still going on. They greeted each other but it was still weird because Pidge asked _how was Shiro’s wife._ They all stared at her and she couldn’t say any defense because Hunk shouted that _he needed six eggs_ but Coran told him that _that’s too expensive_. It was so weird they couldn’t do anything they just started to dance on their own. The song continued and Allura was still singing and the Paladins and Coran were the chorus.

“ _I got it Lance! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Lance! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!_ ” Hunk came in again.

“Ah, of course I’m Gaston. But I’m way sexier than him!” Lance grinned cockily. They danced, they sang and they finally finished the song and were in shock.

“What did just happen?” asked Allura first with heavy breathing because of the singing and dancing.

“We sang a Disney song.” explained Lance. “By the way, why did we do that? Did I miss something? Because it was awesome, I was missing singing it with my sisters!”

“You haven’t missed anything. I don’t know what happened. I just woke up and started to sing.” Allura was so confused! She hadn’t heard anything like that! Was it Earthling music?

Coran was curling his mustache.“It’s quite simple. When you go to Note, you have to sing for one week! I love that planet, when Alteans were depressed, they were sent to this planet to heal. I still can hear my Grandfather’s voice.” he looked touched. “He had a terrible voice. It was the worst week of my life but he was so happy afterwards!”

“And why didn’t you tell us?” interrupted him Keith shouting. He was angry and flustered. He _hated_ when people heard him sing.

“You wouldn’t have gone to there, of course. It can be a really great bonding experience with your teammates. Singing brings people together.” Keith wanted to punch him in the face but Shiro stopped him looking fatherly at him.

“I agree with Keith but you could’ve just told us but I understand your point of view.” he was diplomatic like always. “I guess we sing for one week. It can’t be that bad for us to relax a bit.”

“And that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Lance shouted happily and lied down on the couch. “ _It's out with the old and in with the new, goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue a dip in the pool, a trip to the spa endless days in my chaise the whole world according to moi.”_ he started to sing. It wasn’t a big surprise to him that he sang a _High School Musical_ song because he secretly loved it and he always felt connected with Sharpay. “ _Excuse me, thank you!_ _Iced tea imported from England, lifeguards imported from Spain, towels imported from Turkey, turkey imported from Maine_.” Hunk happily joined him.

“ _We’re gonna relax and renew, you, go, do!_ ” Keith looked at them like they were aliens. No, that was a compliment. He looked at them like they were Lance and Hunk. Yeah, that was a better insult.

“ _I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best, I need something inspiring to help me get along, I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops, where is my pink prada tote? I need my tiffany hair band, and then I can go for a float._ ” Lance continued his song and finally the chorus joined. They started to serve for him and he knew that would happen. Shiro gave him space juice, Pidge gave him sunglasses and Keith started to massage his legs with a disgusted face.

After the song was over, Keith made barfing noises. “What the _hell_ was that? If that’s going to happen for seven days I’m gonna lock myself into my room.”

“Ah, you’re overreacting this! You just can’t admit that I’m a better singer than you!” Lance gave him a cocky smile. He really liked this situation.

“I like Disney so I have to agree with the others.” said Pidge. Everyone were looking at her with a wide mouth but she shrugged it off. “What? Okay, I’m not a girly girl but I can like Disney!”

“And you don’t have to be gay either!” Lance added. He was bi but that’s not the same.

Keith looked horrified. Everyone kind of liked the situation but he was uncomfortable. He didn’t like singing in front of people because he liked to keep it to himself. “Okay, I’m gonna go and kill myself.” he finally said and went to his room. He wasn’t sure what’s going to happen next but he was afraid that he will be the next singer. And he didn’t want to uncover his gay crush on Lance with that. Never.


	2. Practice with Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is hiding, Shiro is training and Hunk makes delicious food.

Keith ran into his room and he never wanted to come outside ever again. He felt the music would start soon so he locked his door and let it out. “ _Look at me you may think you see who I really am but you'll never know me every day It’s as if I play a part now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart._ ” he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wet and he didn’t know that it’s because of Lance or the fact that he sang _Reflection_ from Christina Aguilera and not from Mulan. Damn, he loved Mulan so much! “ _Who is that boy I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?”_ he punched his mirror and it broke into little pieces. He was lucky he didn’t cut himself due to his fingerless gloves. “ _I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart qnd what I believe in but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am_.” he sang it to the end of the song and heard a knock on his door. Surprisingly it was Pidge.

“I thought you can’t be more emo than that. I was wrong.”

“Why are you here?” he interrupted her insults.

“Shiro wants us to train. He said everyone must be there. I think you don’t want to disappoint him so come.” and she disappeared. Keith blinked with a shocked face but went to the training deck.

Everyone was there and Shiro looked determined. Lance was there too and he looked really good in these pants. Don’t look at Keith like that! Everyone can admit that Lance has really nice thighs.

Suddenly drums started to play and Shiro gave them a big stick. “ _Let’s get down to business, to defeat the Garlas. Did they sent me daughters, when I asked for sons?_ Sorry, Pidge!” he added. Shiro had a really smooth voice it suited his sexiness. “ _You’re the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we’re through! Mister, I’ll make a man out of you._ ” Keith was happy because they were singing Mulan and he adored this song. He used to sing it in his shack in the middle of the desert where no one could hear him. “ _Tranquil as a forest but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win. You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_ ”

“ _I’m never gonna catch my breath!_ ” sighed Pidge tiredly.

“ _Say goodbye to those who knew me!_ ” shouted Hunk.

Lance tried to make a move but he ruined it. “ _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!_ ”

Coran pointed at Shiro. “ _This guy’s got ‘em scare to death._ ” Allura looked at him too and she had to admit that Shiro was indeed scary but in a good way.

“ _Hope he doesn’t see right through me…”_ Keith muttered to himself when he caught himself that he was staring at Lance again.

“ _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_ ” Coran finished the verse because he wanted to hear the refrain already.

Then the five Paladin started to sing with their hearts in every note. “ _Be a man, we must be swift as the coursing river! Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!”_

They danced and fought with each other and it was the best training they’ve ever had. Everyone was laughing and talking and Shiro, the proud dad was looking at his children, smiling.

“Wow, you did a great job! They’re bonding.” Allura approached him. He glanced at her happily. “I guess your training is a bit better than the Altean.”

“Your training was good, Princess but what they need is fun. They’re so young!”

“I have to agree with you. It seems like Altean training is too old.” her voice was shaking a bit so Shiro gently touched her arm. “I’m okay. It’s just strange to think about that I’m 10 000 years old.”

“I can’t say that I understand but I give you my symphaty.” they smiled at each other but Lance’s screaming interrupted them.

“What? Are you saying that _you_ , Keith Kogane, _you_ like Mulan?” Keith didn’t know why it was hard to believe or why it was weird because Lance said just one minute ago that one of his favorite Disney movie is Mulan.

“And?” he asked with a straight face. There he goes again with the mask.

“You’re Keith! You shouldn’t know what Mulan is! You literally lived in the middle of a desert”

“I had TV” he pointed out. Lance was trying to say something but instead he looked like he was choking or something.

“Dude, you’re so gay.” Lance said shocked.

“Okay boys, that’s enough! I think we should go and have dinner and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be hard.” Shiro interrupted before Keith could say something. The team agreed with him so they went to the dining room.

Hunk’s been waiting for them and he started to speak. “ _Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!”_ he said with a French accent. He sounded funny. “ _Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie and we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres why, we only live to serve._ ” they didn’t know what he was talking about but they didn’t really care.  The funniest part of the song was that Coran was Mrs. Potts. At the finale they danced cancan and the dishes started to jump too. It was beautiful and disturbing at once and they couldn’t decide which one can describe it more.

At the end of the song Hunk asked “Can we eat now?” and with Coran’s nod they started to eat. It was indeed delicious. They were humming because that intense training made them hungry.

After the dinner everyone just said goodbye to each other because singing and dancing is exhausting and they needed sleep. Nobody knew what would they sing the next day but it didn’t matter because everyone was too tired to care about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending your time at my fanfiction! :)


	3. Can You Feel The Hakuna Matata?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns how to chill and love is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!

Keith have always woken up early and the next day wasn’t an exception. He went straight to the training deck and started his training. He did it for one hour but then Lance and Hunk found him.

“Dude, why are you training so much? Shiro said we could chill!” looked at him Hunk with a surprised look on his face.

“Yeah, y’know Hakuna Matata!” added Lance and the music started playing. “Oh, yeah! _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase._ ” he sighed thoughtfully.

“ _Hakuna Matata! Ain’t no passing craze!_ ” continued Hunk.

“ _It means no worries for the rest of your days!”_ Lance explained and Hunk joined him. “ _It’s our problem-free philosophy_ ” Lance dabbed. “ _Hakuna Matata!_ ”

“ _Hakuna Matata?_ ” asked Keith raising his eyebrows.

“ _Yeah. It’s our motto!_ ” grinned the Blue Paladin.

“ _What’s a motto?_ ” Keith didn’t understand what was going on at all.

“ _Nothing. What’s a-motto with you?_ ” Keith didn’t appreciate Lance’s joke like Hunk did. It was stupid.

“ _Those two words will solve all your problems._ ” Keith still didn’t understand what they were saying and Lance noticed it.

“ _That’s right. Take Hunk here. When he was a young warthog._ ” Lance sang. Keith was now really confused. Why was Hunk a warthog? What is happening?

Hunk cleared his throat. _“When I was a young wart hog!_ ” he sang it with his eyes full of tears.

“ _Very nice._ ” complimented him Lance. And Hunk thanked it. “ _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal._ ” what savannah? What are they singing about?

“ _I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind!_ ” he started to cry. “ _And oh the shame!_ ” he shouted.

“ _He was ashamed!_ ” Lance added.

“ _Thought of changin’ my name!_ ” he continued his crying.

“ _What’s in a name?_ ” Lace asked.

“ _And I got downhearted._ ” he sniffed.

“ _How did ya feel?_ ” Lance gave him a tissue.

“ _Every time that I…_ ” Hunk started but Lance interrupted him.

“ _Hey! Hunk! Not in front of Keith!_ ” then they smiled awkwardly and continued their song together. “ _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata ain’t no passing craze!_ ”

“ _It means no worries for the rest of your days!_ ” Keith joined. He didn’t want to sing in front of his friends but it was a catchy song and he had to sing sooner or later. Well, it was sooner. “ _It’s our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!_ ” they sang it together. It became a bit repetitive but it was still fun to sing it and Lance was really happy because he had never seen Keith this chill. And he liked it.

After they finished the song Lance was the first who said something. “Wow, Keith! I didn’t know you could sing!” he was shocked. Keith had a really soft voice and Lance couldn’t help himself, he wanted to hear more.

“Well… it’s kind of my hidden talent.” explained Keith. Did Lance like it? Because if he did then Keith could use it more…

Lance couldn’t say anything. For the first time in his life. Keith was so different when he was laughing and having fun! And he had a voice like an angel. It’s not fair, Keith is too perfect! Lance means he cheated! Yeah, Keith totally cheated. Nobody can sing like that. Okay, maybe Shiro but Shiro was an another case.

They went to the dining room to have breakfast where Allura and Shiro had been already waiting for them. “Finally you’re there. I was a bit worried.” Shiro said. _Yeah, Space Dad always worries. It’s cute._ Thought Allura. _I mean no. It’s not cute._ She corrected herself. It was a lot better.

“We were singing Hakuna Matata.” explained Lance.

Pidge slammed her hand on the table. “And I wasn’t there? I love Lion King! Quiznak!” she cursed.

“It wasn’t that good. Hell, it was confusing! Why was Hunk a warthog? I don’t understand!” Keith said with a confused look on his face. _Damn, he is cute_. Lance blushed. _Wait, what?_

Shiro looked into Allura’s eyes and Keith looked into Lance’s. They were like this for thirty seconds then they were redder than Keith’s lion.

Pidge sighed. “ _I can see what’s happening._ ” she pushed up her glasses on her nose.

“ _What?_ ” asked Hunk with a confused look.

“ _And they don’t have a clue_ ” she continued.

“ _Who?_ ” Hunk still didn’t understand what Pidge was talking about.

“ _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two_.” then Hunk understood what she was saying. “ _The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere: disaster's in the air_.” she cried.

“ _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things_ ” sang Coran.

“ _So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past, impossible! She'd turn away from me._ ” sang Shiro to himself.

“ _He's holding back, he's hiding but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the Paladin I know he is? The Paladin I see inside?_ ” asked Allura.

They finished the song and it had its magic. Shiro and Allura fell in love. Coran was crying because he was touched, Lance and Keith were still looking at each other and they felt love too. Pidge and Hunk were crying because they knew after this song this fic will turn into a disgustingly romantic and gay fanfiction.


	4. Allura Won't Say She's in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is in denial, Lance and Keith are training together and Pidge's gonna find her damn family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe that people actually like this fic. It's a huge mess so thank you very much for your nice comments!

Allura just couldn’t sleep. She tried really hard. She counted Altean flowers and meditated but all she could think of was Shiro. He was so confusing! He was like a dad to his Paladins and it’s kind of appealing to her and it was weird. Her feelings towards Shiro were weird. She just couldn’t understand why she feels this after 10 000 years.

“ _If there’s a price for rotton judgment, I guess I already won that. No man is worth the aggrevation, That’s ancient history, been there done that_ ” she sang sassily.

Suddenly Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Keith appeared in her bed next to her. “Get it? Because she’s 10 000 years old!” laughed Lance but they continued the song. “ _Who ya think ya kidding, he's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl you can't conceal it, we know how ya feelin, who you thinkin' of_ ”

 _“No chance, no way, I won't say it, no,_ no” Allura was shaking her head. It can’t be happening! She’s not in love!

“ _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh, oh?_ ” if Allura is sassy then ain’t no one gonna tell Lance that he can’t be sassy too.

“ _It’s too chlishé, I won’t say I’m in love_ ” she finished the first refrain.

Keith looked uncertain and when he had a little time in the music break he asked “She said she wouldn’t say she’s in love but she just said that! It doesn’t make any sense!”

“Just wait ‘til the end” Lance explained with a happy grin. Damn, he badly missed his parents but with Shiro and Allura he can act like he has a family again. Yay!

They continued the song until the very end where Allura finished off her lyrics with “ _At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love_ ” then Keith finally understood that Allura won’t say it out loud to Shiro. Okay, he wasn’t sure about that but whatever, right?

“Okay, I’m going to my bed because that’s the only time I don’t have to listen to emo Disney love songs. Good night.” said Pidge and she was out of the room. The others followed her and Allura finally slept.

.

The next morning Lance woke up determined. He wanted to do something for the first time in his life. Okay, it’s not true but he liked sleeping and his skin needed it too.

He wanted to find Keith to race so he headed to the training deck. He was right, Keith was already there and he was practicing with his sword. He was so handsome while he was training! Okay, he’s always handsome but it was extra sexy and Lance can appreciate sexiness when he sees it. And _damn_ , Keith was sexy.

“Hey, what are you doing there?” Keith waved his hand in front of Lance’s eyes because he was just standing there with a blank expression on his face.

“Keith!” he jumped and squeaked then he cleared his throat. “I mean- Keith, buddy, my man! I thought you could teach me how to fight with a sword. Y’know it can be handy and stuff.” he tried to be cool and he succeeded. He was like, the coolest person ever.

“Um, yeah. I can teach you if you really want to.” _oh my God!_ Keith shouted over and over again in his head. Lance wanted to learn from him! Is it April’s fools or something?

“I’m serious. I don’t wanna die out there.” he pointed to Space which was everywhere. Keith understood that.

“Um, well. We can maybe start like this.” he cleared his throat. “ _Earth, sky, day, night, sound and silence, dark and light. One, alone is not enough you need both together. Winter, summer, Moon and sun. Lesson number one!_ ” he grabbed a stick sword and threw it to Lance who caught it in mid-air. Keith grabbed one for himself too and started to explain. “ _Like a rock, huh huh! You must be hard, huh huh! Like an oak, mah! You must be stand firm, huh huh! Cut quick, whoos, like my blade, think fast, huh huh! Unafraid._ ”  Lance tried to copy Keith’s movements and he kind of succeeded in that. He liked Mulan II but it wasn’t the best. But Keith stopped. He didn’t sing the song anymore.

“That’s it? Because I don’t think so!” Keith looked at him uncomfortable. “What?”

“I don’t agree with that part.” he muttered. Lance smiled at him because Keith was really cute when he blushed.

“Then I’ll help you understand it.” he grabbed Keith’s shoulder and started to softly sing. “ _Like a cloud you are soft, like bamboo you'll bend in the wind, creeping slow you're at peace because you know It's OK to be afraid._ ” they sang it freely, danced and trained and most importantly: bonded. They were falling in love much deeper and at the end of the song they laughed together. _Damn, he is cute!_ they thought about each other.

“Well, thank you for showing me how to be a good warrior.” Lance thanked him. “But I taught you how to be chill and that’s a really important part. So I’m better than you.” his shit-eating grin was back again and Keith sighed tiredly. Lance can be so damn annoying. But in a kinda funny way.

They met Pidge in the living room who was working on a computer, concentrating.

“What’s up, Pidgey?” sat down Lance next to her.

“I’m working on a-“and after that that’s a black out for the boys because they had no clue what she was talking about.

“Why are you working so hard? I mean it’s Space! Have a little fun!” Hunk entered the room.

“ _Ain't got time for messing around and it's not my style. This old town can slow you down, people taking the easy way but I know exactly where I'm going I'm getting closer and closer everyday_ ” she started her song. _Finally, not a training or a love song!_  sighed Hunk in relief. “ _And I'm almost there, I'm almost there. People 'round here think I'm crazy but I don't care. Trials and tribulations I've had my share but there ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there.”_ she stood up and pushed her glasses up on her nose. _“I remember daddy told me "Fairy tales can come true but you gotta make it happen it all depends on you" so I work real hard each and every day, now things for sure are going my way. Just doing what I do look out boys I'm coming through_ ” she finished it with a powerful vibrato and it was a touching moment. Everybody was sniffing. Okay, it was Coran but everyone was moved.

“I guess I understand you.” smiled at her Allura. Yeah, she was the one who totally got it.

“Thank you guys and I know you want to help but we don’t have time. I want to find my family, what if they’re getting tortured in this moment? We need to find them.” she looked at Shiro who completely blacked out. He thought about that, _of course_ , but hearing it was different especially from _Katie_ but he couldn’t blame her. They needed to find them real soon.


	5. They live in us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know what happened to Pidge's family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I love these songs and I had to put them in here! :(

“We have to form Voltron” started Shiro. “If we want to save the Holt family then we have to practice even more” Lance moaned in pain. “We can’t make mistakes. Let’s go!” they went to their lions and met in front of the castle. “We can do this. _What team?_ ” he asked with a shout.

“ _Wildcats!_ ” the Paladins shouted back.

“ _What team?”_ Shiro asked louder.

“ _Wildcats… get your head in the game!_ ” shouted everybody then the music started. “ _Together, together, together everyone”_ they started. “ _Together, together, come on let’s have some fun! Together, we're there for each other every time. Together, together come on let’s do this right!_ ” they sang.

“ _Here and now it’s time for celebration I finally figured it out”_ started Keith and the team added _yeah, yeah_ to it. _“That all our dreams have no limitations that's what It’s all about”_

 _“Everyone is special in their own way we make each other strong”_   continued Shiro. Lance and Keith sang another _each other strong_ as backing vocals. “ _We’re not the same, we’re different in a good way, together is where we belong._ ”

They started to form Voltron and were singing “ _We're all in this together once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that! We're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come true_ ” the transformation was successful and everybody cheered.

“Wildcats yaaas!” shouted Lance after they finished the song. He just _loved_ High School Musical.

“Now, what?” asked Hunk because they were just standing there doing nothing.

“Let’s go find my family!” cheered Pidge.

Shiro shook his head in disagreement. “We don’t know where they are. We have to find them first and make a plan” he was right but Pidge didn’t admit that out loud.

Suddenly they heard Allura’s voice. “Paladins! We have a planet that is under the Garla’s attack you could go there and stop them. Maybe you can get information too.”

“Yeah!” team Voltron shouted.

They won easily but the information they got was not good. The computers said that Pidge’s family is dead. The determination disappeared and Pidge was broken. Her family… she wasn’t fast enough… it’s her fault. She was just a girl how could she think that she could save her family? It was dumb. She was dumb. Everything was dumb.

They arrived with a black aura. Nobody thought that they had been dead. It was a bad surprise. Pidge ran to her room and cried. After two hours Shiro knocked on her door. Pidge opened it for him because she knew that he loved Matt and her father as much as she loved them.

“I understand your feelings.” he started. “ _Here is a lion and a tiger”_ he sang. Pidge couldn’t tell which song it was. “ _Night and the spirit of life calling._ ” Pidge hugged him, crying. “ _And a voice with the fear of a child answers.”_  she sobbed. “ _Wait! There’s no mountain too great! Hear the words and have faith._ ” Shiro started crying too and took a big breath. “ _He lives in you! He lives in me! He watches over everything we see.”_ he wiped away Pidge's tears. “ _Into the water! Into the truth! In your reflection. He lives in you!”_ he pinched her face.

“ _Ow, what did you do that for?_ ” she asked petting it.

“ _It doesn’t matter it’s in the past”_ Shiro answered but it wasn’t enough for her.

“ _Well it still hurts”_

 _“Yes, the past can hurt but the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it.”_ he explained wisely. He sang the refrain for a couple of times until Pidge calmed down.

“Thank you!” she hugged him tightly. She wasn’t healed. She still felt pain but it helped her to understand that it’s not her fault and she has to be stronger after this. _I’m gonna take down those fuckers!_ she thought.

Shiro left the room so Pidge could rest a bit. He met Allura in one of the corridors. He smiled at her weakly but his smile faded. He couldn’t put on a mask in front of Allura. He wasn’t that strong.

“How are you feeling?” she asked him. He couldn’t response. He was too weak. “Come here” and she hugged him. They were like this for a bit then Shiro pulled away.

“It’s my fault. I could’ve saved them.” he confessed.

“I don’t think so. Can you tell me what happened to you? You don’t have to but it might help”

 _“Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone but there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame and I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain.”_ he turned away from her. “ _There's no way out of this dark place noo hope, no future. I know I can't be free and I can't see another way, I can't face another day._ ” he sang. He finally opened to Allura but it was so sad! Her heart ached seeing Shiro like this. “ _Tell me where, did I go wrong? Everyone I loved, they're all gone. I'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time! There's no shelter from the storm inside of me.”_ he sang the refrain again and Allura interrupted him.

“I’m sorry but you’re wrong. Yes, your friends died. I don’t know what relationship you had with them but I can tell that you’re wrong. I know you love your team. I know you love _us_. You’re like father to the Paladins and you do everything not to hurt us and it’s working. You help us in everything and I know your loss. I lost my father and my kind. I understand your pain and for once you don’t have to help me, just let me help you. Pidge doesn’t blame you. Nobody blames you.” she smiled at him kindly.

“Thank you.” he whispered. _“I can't believe the words I hear it's like an answer to a prayer. When I look around I see this place, this time, this friend of mine_ ” he wiped away his tears. “ _I know it's hard but you found somehow to look into your heart and to forgive me now you've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends you've given me the strength to carry on_.” He hugged her and smiled. “ _I see the path from this dark place, I see my future your forgiveness has set me free oh and I can see another way! I can face another day!_ ” he looked up and felt determined to help the others and defeat the Garla. “ _I see the path, I can see the path, I see the future. I see the path from this dark place, I see the future._ ” Allura grinned at him happily. For once she could help Shiro and it felt amazing.

The next she noticed was that she kissed Shiro. It felt amazing and he almost immediately melted into her arms. Shiro seemed calm and a little smile was there on his lips. At least he knew that somebody loved him.


	6. Lance Is a Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to know Garlas better and want to go back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I want to thank you your nice responses and your song requests! You're the BEST! :)

The next day was a nightmare. Everyone was so depressed that they didn’t eat. Even Hunk didn’t eat that much! Pidge hadn’t come out of her room yet and the team was worried. She wanted to find her family so bad and she couldn’t succeed. They couldn’t imagine what feelings she had. _Damn_ , if Lance would realize that his family is dead he would probably go after them. He loves his family and he can’t imagine his life without them. At least he couldn’t… Now sadly he can because he doesn’t have any choice.

It was the best surprise when Pidge came out of her room. Her eyes were a bit red but she looked alright. They asked if she was okay. “No, I’m not okay. I won’t be for a long time but with the help of Shiro’s advice I will change the pain into determination. We will take down the Garla one by one. They won’t survive team Voltron” she said. It was a bit worrying seeing Pidge with bloodlust but they had to take down the Garla so she was right.

Lance was a good boy. At least his mother used to say that to him. He just tends to bring up questions at the wrong time. “By the way, have you thought about that we could go back to Earth and see if it’s Garla-freed?” he asked. Then the Castle became hell. Everyone was talking him down and called him selfish and he didn’t have empathy for Pidge. He understood Pidge’s situation he really felt for her but he still had a family and he didn’t want to lose them like Pidge and Allura did. Which is an evil thing to say so he said nothing.

“Why do you want to go back to Earth so badly anyway?” asked the big question Keith. Lance couldn’t explain it with words. He wanted it but he couldn’t. Instead he waited for the right music but it didn’t come. His waiting was cut off with a big explosion.

It was a Garla ship. They didn’t have time to get to their lions, they needed a distraction. Allura and Coran were working on the defense of the ship so they couldn’t do it. _Well, here goes nothing_ thought Lance. “I’m gonna do it. Go to your lions and I will do something.”

He climbed out of the castle and faced the Garlan ship. It was big and scary but he had to do this the others were much better pilots than him so he had to prove that he was a help too.

It took two seconds and Lance was in the Garlan ship between Garlas. Okay, he was frozen of the sight of a big evil ship and he didn’t have much defense. The biggest surprise was that the Garla backed away with him without any attacking. Like it was their plan to capture a paladin and leave. It was smart, too smart.

His prison was uncomfortable and he had a patrol all the time so he couldn’t even try anything. It was really annoying.

“Um, do you enjoy this?” he asked after ten minutes. He was bored as hell.

“Enjoy what?” asked the patrol back. He looked confused.

“Doing this. Chasing Voltron, dominate the Universe… is it really worth it? Killing people?” he asked looking at the ceiling. He was a chatty guy he couldn’t help it!

“Between you and me…” he whispered painfully. “No. I hate it. I hate every ticks of it. We have families too. I have children too but I can’t see them because I have to work or they’ll kill us. I have no other choice.” the patrol sat down leaning against the wall like Lance did so they kind of were sitting next to each other.

“Do you know what Earth is?” Lance finally asked. He wanted to know this for so long! “Have you taken over that planet yet?”

“I don’t know what that is.” Lance’s shoulders lost way too many weight in relief with that answer. “What is that?”

“It’s an amazing place where you can be free and do whatever you want to. We have so many cultures, languages, food, music and art! You can’t even imagine.” he smiled.

“You are right, Paladin of Blue. I can’t imagine it. I have never thought about a place like that it’s too good.” Lance’s heart was breaking because of this Garlan patrol.

“You never dream about a place like that?”

“Dream? That’s for the weak. At least that’s what Zarkon says.” the Garlan shrugged his shoulders.

“He is wrong.” the music started playing and Lance stood up and the Garlan followed him. “ _A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache whatever you wish for you keep._ ” he smiled at the solder. “ _Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true._ ” the Garlan had no clue why Lance started to sing but it was so good to hear words like that that he started smiling with tears in his eyes. “ _A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're feeling small alone in the night you whisper thinking no one can hear you at all. You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you._ ” they danced and laughed and Lance’s singing was like magic to the Garlan. He felt determination and power. He felt like a person. “ _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true!_ ” Lance sang it ‘til the end and they were both crying. That was all they had had. Dreams. “Are there more people like you?” Lance asked hopefully.

“Half of the Garlas, yeah. I hate fighting and lot of us would agree with me.”

“Oh, by the way I’m Lance. What’s your name?”

“Tharos. Nice to meet you.” he smiled back at Lance.

“Could you do a revolution? I mean with all the Garlas and the planets you own and you would have Voltron by your side…” Tharos laughed at that. “What?”

“It would be so easy but things are more complicated than that. If somebody noticed that we are planning to riot, then they would go to our families and blackmail us. That is what they are doing now it would become worse.” it was so sad to hear that. They knew nothing about the Garla. It was kind of surprising to hear that they had families. Kids couldn’t see their parents. It must had been hell for them that 10 000 years.

Their silence was cut off with a big explosion. They heard lion roars and guns so Lance knew that it was his team. It seemed like Tharos knew it too because he turned off the laser prison and set Lance free.

“Go now before they see us!”

“Do you want to come with me?” Lance asked turning back to his new friend.

“You are kind, Paladin of Blue but I can’t. Like I said I have a family to protect.” he smiled at him bitterly. “I wish you luck. Now, please run!”

“I will never forget you, Tharos! I promise that I will set you free and show you Earth.” Lance said determined. They smiled at each other and Lance ran following the lion noises.

Garlas were everywhere and his team was fighting with them. Garlas were killed and Lance had had enough. He couldn’t watch this anymore.

“ _You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim but I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name._ ” he started. Everybody was looking at him. It was a bit scary. “ _You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew._ ” He turned towards his team mates. He wanted to show them how much he misses Earth and how much he loves it. He wanted to see it once more. “ _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_ ” He looked at his friends. “ _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you and for once, never wonder what they're worth._ ” Somehow wind began to blow out of nowhere lifting Lance’s hair. “ _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends and we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends._ ” he repeated the refrain with tears in his eyes. When he finished his song the ship was silent for a minute.

“Damn, he _is_ a drama queen.” he swore he heard Pidge rolling her eyes with that sentence. “Let’s just go back to the castle.” and they picked up Lance. It was an awkward ride but it didn’t matter. Lance learned a lot in that hour. He just hoped that Pidge will understand it.


	7. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith lets it go and Lance is not gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title and the summary says everything about this chapter.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it and I'm super nervous because I have never had as many hits, comments and kudos as I have now with this story. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU, READER!
> 
> (PS: this chapter has its first non-disney song I hope you'll like it!)

After that surprise mission the Paladins went to the dining hall to charge up. They were talking and asking Lance what had happened to him when Allura came in. She was super angry and walking straight towards Lance. He was confused and turned on in the same time. Well, Allura was beautiful when she was angry and scary too. She was sexually confusing.

“Lance. What the quiznak were you thinking?” she slapped him. “Do you know how worried we were?” then she hugged him. “You’re the worst bait ever.”

“Oh, Princess were you _worrying_ for _me_? Aww” he smiled cockily then the whole team sighed. No, Keith wasn’t jealous just a bit _annoyed._ Yeah, he was annoyed. Lance was annoying. Okay, he was jealous but it’s normal, right?

“I’m happy to see that you’re yourself again. Now you can go to a mission to a planet called Snowdin. It’s a really cold place so I recommend warm clothes.” she shrugged off Lance’s flirting and ignored his groan. “Paladins, we have to help that planet and we have no time to rest. We have to work” they understood their situation so they said nothing.

When they arrived Lance immediately jumped in the snow and made a snow angel. He missed Earth and snow reminded him that he has to success to show Tharos and his family it. The planet’s coldness was not just its temperature but its looking too. It was dead and it seemed like they were too late. But they couldn’t be! They have to keep their hope and determination to find life on this planet.

“This is awful.” whispered Hunk with his voice shaking.

“More awful than Keith’s mullet.” Lance agreed and Keith had had enough.

“Lance can’t you just shut up about my hair? It’s kind of boring now!”

Lance turned on his shit-eating grin. “I can never have enough of your stupid mullet. It looks so gay.” he laughed on his own joke but everybody was staring at him, mouth open. “What?” he was confused.

“And what if I’m gay?” Keith snapped. “Is that bothering you that much?” he mimed with his hands angrily. Angrily? He was _furious._

“Wait, you’re gay?” Lance was even more confused. What happened to the mission? Keith was gay? He had a chance? Okay, that was the most wonderful news he could hear.

But Keith was horrified. He just admitted that he was gay. He told everyone. Now everybody knows. Now they’ll hate him. “Um.” he blushed hard. “Yeah.” he said it. That was it. He confessed to his team. To Lance.

Being afraid of Lance’s response, Keith ran away. He was walking up on a mountain and he heard the piano started playing.

“ _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen.”_ he hugged himself. “ _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn’t keep it in; heaven knows I’ve tried._ ” he shook his head. “ _Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, be the good boy you always have to be! Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know, well now they know!_ ” he had to be confident to form Voltron. He had to be balanced. There was no turning back anyway. “ _Let it go, can’t hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door._ ” he felt free. “ _I don’t care what they’re going to say. Let the storm rage on”_ he smirked. “ _Boys never bothered me anyway.”_

He ran up the hill and spread his arms while looking up the sky. “ _It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can’t get to me at all!_ ” he quickly made a big pile of snow and gave it a big head. “ _It’s time to see what I can do and test the limits and break through._ ” he winked at the snowman Lance and tried to flirt. “ _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I’m free!_ ” he sat on his red jacket and he sang while he was sliding down the hill. “ _Let it go, let it go I’m the one with the wind and sky._ ” he laughed. “ _Let it go, let it go, you’ll never see me cry!”_ he suddenly stood up. “ _Here I stand and here I’ll stay. Let the storm rage on_ ” he frowned. “ _My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back the past is in the past._ ” he closed his eyes while his head was looking up, spinning. His belting was really good for a boy. “ _Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn”_ he continued. _“Let it go, let it go that perfect boy is gone! Here I stand in the light of day”_ he took a big breath. “ _Let the storm rage on!_ ” he fell in the snow. “ _Boys never bothered me anyway._ ” he closed his eyes and rested but not for long because his teammates saw everything. Damn, he didn’t go far.

“And you said _I_ was a drama queen” Lance glared at Pidge who shrugged her shoulders.

“You both are” she grinned.

“Okay, that’s enough. Keith, nobody is judging you. You’re still Keith that we know and it won’t change anything.” Shiro interrupted the arguing. “And now if you excuse me we have work to do”

After finding people on the planet and asking if they were okay, the Paladins finished their work. They spread the words of Voltron and they give hope. This is the best job ever.

“ _Ah, an afternoon with my beauty mask on. No paladin to bother me. How could it get any better than this?”_ he sighed in relief but it was just for a second when Hunk broke in.

“ _Oh, hey Lance!_ ” he waved. Lance greeted him too with a bored tone.

 _“Hey, you’ll never guess what happened on Snowdin today. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me._ ” he sat on Lance’s bed.

“ _That’s very interesting._ ” Lace rolled his eyes.

 _“He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!_ ” he looked at Lance suggestively.

“ _Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?_ ” he thought with that question he could divert the topic but it was useless. _Good try_ thought Hunk.

“ _Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Lance…_ ” he started but Lance cut him off.

“ _I’m_ not _getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I’m trying to be more be more beautiful._ ” he looked away from Hunk, blushing.

“ _Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Lance. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about._ ” Hunk was his best friend from childhood. They could have talked about that topic years ago but it wasn’t necessary but with Lance staring at Keith like he is the Ocean it got more important.

“ _I don’t want to talk about it, Hunk! This conversation is over!”_ he snapped.

“ _Yeah, but…”_ Hunk tried to speak again but Lance interrupted him with his _over._ He had to tell Lance his opinion. The music started to play. “ _Well, okay but just so you know –_ “he started singing " _If you were gay that’d be okay. I mean ‘cause, hey, I like you anyway. Because you see, if it were me, I would be free to say that I was gay. But I’m not gay”_ he added.

“ _Hunk, please. I’m trying to be the most beautiful Paladin here!”_ he interrupted him. Hunk stopped but he was staring at Lance and it drove him crazy. “ _What?”_ Lance snapped.

 _“If you were queer”_ Hunk started again.

“ _Ah, Hunk!”_ Lance lied down on his bed and ignored him.

“ _I’d still be here.”_ he didn’t stop.

“ _Hunk, I’m trying to do my beauty-sleep!_ ” he put his pillow on his head.

“Y _ear after year_ ” he ignored Lance’s groans. “ _Because you’re dear to me. And I know that you.”_ Lance’s head snapped up.

“ _What?_ ” he asked horrified.

“ _Would accept me too!”_

_“I would?”_

_“If I told you today “hey guess what, I’m gay!” but I’m not gay”_ Hunk pointed it out again. “ _I’m happy just being with you!”_ he grabbed Lance’s hands and started to spin. “ _So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?_ ”

“ _Hunk, that is wrong!_ ” Lance let go off Hunk’s hands and was massaging his wrists.

“ _No, it’s not!_ ” he stood up on Lance’s chair and sang with his heart in it. “ _If you were gay I’d shout hooray!_ ” he jumped off the chair.

“ _I’m not listening!_ ” Lance crossed his arms across his chest.

“ _And here I’d stay,”_ he again ignored Lance’s las. “ _But I wouldn’t get in your way._ ” Lance screamed. “ _You can count on me to always be beside you everyday to tell you it’s okay, you were just born that way, and, as they say it’s in your DNA, you’re gay!_ ” Hunk belted beautifully too. He was a talented guy.

“ _I AM NOT GAY!_ ” Lance shouted furiously.

“ _If you were gay!_ ” Hunk added and Lance groaned loudly. “Dude, you can tell me if you swing that way. Like I said we still love Keith. You’re no exception.”

“But Hunk!” Lance was desperate now. “I’m not _gay_! I’m fucking bi!” he cried out loud.

“Wait, what?” Hunk was confused. “Well that’s okay too.” he shrugged his shoulders.

“No, it’s not. Everyone will think that I’m a fucking slut.” he sighed. “Being bi is worse than being gay.”

“Lance. Dude. You’re a paladin. A teammate. A friend. I don’t judge you and the others won’t too. If you sing let it go too, will you be better?” Hunk was the sweetest guy in the Universe. He was funny, encouraging and the best friend ever. Lance loved him for that. He was like a big brother to him. Well, another big brother.


	8. Lance is bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is bi and he's not gonna hide it and Pidge is disgusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get the summary wrong, there is no homophobia in this fic.
> 
> Btw omg I love you guys I have so many comments and hits and kudos! I can't believe that you actually read this crappy story! I love your requests and nice comments, thank you very much!

Lance had always been obsessed with Keith. He had reasons: they were rivals and Keith’s mullet is awful. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that he wanted to be his friend from the start. He pretended like he was strong so he didn’t seem weak. Coward. In the Garisson Keith was a lone-wolf, the girls and boys were dying for him but he ignored them. Damn, he didn’t even know Lance when they rescued Shiro! Of course he pretended like they were rivals.

It was kind of love at first sight. Keith is strong, handsome, smart and a really good pilot. He’s almost perfect and who deserves a perfect boyfriend if it’s not Lance? Keith’s personality is not the best but it’s cute. Sometimes scary but cute.

Lance went to the training deck to see Keith. He wanted to tell him his feelings. That he loves him. He’s not a fucking kid who is afraid to talk to his crush! He’s almost a grown man. You can reach everything with talking.

“ _Well, hello again_ ” he winked at Keith.

The boy was confused and he blinked slowly. “ _Please go away. I’m working._ ” he looked away with blush on his cheeks. Lance made him nervous all the time it was annoying.

“ _A hard-working boy, eh? Beautiful. Smart. Independent._ ” Lance sighed with a dreamy grin and started singing. “ _I got no use for moonlight or sappy poetry. Love at first sights for suckers, at least it used to be._ ” he saw Allura walking in the corridor and leaned on the wall. “ _Look, girls are nice, once or twice, till I find someone new,_ ” he looked at Keith again. ” _But I never planned on someone like you._ ” somehow the room went dark and a big reflector light was on Lance who was singing his first line again.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Keith asked him with a weird look on his face.

“ _Quiet down. There’s a show going on._ ” he put his finger on Keith’s lips.

“ _You’re the most impossible boy-_ “ he couldn’t finish his sentence because Lance hushed him down. “ _ever.”_ he added with a softer voice.

“ _No, I never planned on Someone like you_ ” finished Lance his song. “You can continue training I just wanted to sing a song from _Newsies_.” he waved with his hand as he walked out of the room.

“What the quiznak just happened?” Keith asked from himself.

After the incident, they met in the dining hall. Hunk looked at Lance suggestively and the boy gulped. He didn’t want to do this but he trusts in his friends so it shouldn’t be hard. Keith came out too so it’s not a big deal, right? He hopes so.

He stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone was looking at him. Pidge was a bit bored because she knew that this episode was about Lance and his drama again. What a loser and the writer is too obsessed with him. She just wanted to relax and end this stupid musical thing.

“I have to confess you something.” started Lance. Suddenly saxophones started to play and he put on sunglasses on him. “ _I don't know how; I don't know why, but I like ladies and I like guys._ ” he stood up on the table. “ _But now I see that that's just me, it's not like I even try._ ” he saw Shiro opening his mouth and he immediately interrupted him. “ _So, if you ask me how I'm doing, here is my reply. I'm g-g-g-g-gettin' bi. I'm gettin' bi._ ” everyone’s jaw was dropped. Keith’s the most. “ _Oh yeah, I'm lettin' my bi flag fly. Not gonna hide it; not gonna lie. I'm a bi kinda guy; there's no reason to be shy; my, oh, my, it's a fact I can't deny. I'm bi, bi, bi until the day I die._ ” he lied down on the table and started explaining casually. “ _Now some may say, "Oh, you're just gay. Why don't you just go gay all the way?" But that's not it, 'cause bi's legit._ ” he looked Allura and then Keith. “ _Whether you're a he or a she, we might be a perfect fit._ ” he winked at the blushing paladin then stood up again and kicked down his food. “ _And one more thing, I tell you what; being bi does not imply that you're a player or a slut._ ” Keith doubted the player part but it was the best news he had ever had. “ _Sure, I like sex. But I'm no ho, I take things slow, until I feel at ease. So, if you ask me how I'm doing, I'm feeling preppy, sprightly, spry I'm g-g-g-g-gettin' bi. I'm gettin' bi._ ” he jumped off the table and went behind Allura’s chair and petted her hair. “ _And it's something I'd like to demystify. It's not a phase; I'm not confused; not indecisive; I don't have the "gotta choose" blues._ ” the next person was Shiro and he grabbed his shoulders behind him and leaned forward so he could look into Shiro’s eyes but it was a quick moment and the boy next to Shiro was Keith. Lance gave him a smirk and sat in his lap. “ _I don't care if you wear high heels or a tie, you might just catch my eye because I'm definitely bi._ ” it couldn’t have been more obvious that he was doing this because of Keith and Keith wasn’t that stupid not to notice that. He was blushing hard and didn’t know what to do. He had never had a boyfriend before so this was totally new for him.

“Um.” he started. “That’s… good.” he couldn’t say more. What could he say? He didn’t want to rush things and do this in front of their friends.

“Do you want to test it?” Lance winked at him. Keith was as red as Merida’s hair. “You’re cute.” he gave a kiss on Keith’s cheek and sat down in his own chair.

“Stop it before I vomit.” Pidge said with a groan. “First Shiro and Allura and now you two? End my life.” Hunk elbowed her.

“C’mon it’s cute. Look at them how happy they are!” he smiled with dreamy eyes.

“And you two could be too.” Coran winked at them.

“Fuck no!” Pidge shouted and Hunk was a bit hurt. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Sure. And I have Shay anyway.” Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

“Cool.” she looked away. What now, the stupid writer pity them? Great. This musical will be even more disgusting. Yay. She didn't want to find out how Coran will find a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, I tried to make it like it was in my head but I failed.


End file.
